hell hounds suck
by HaveYouGoneMad-YesIThinkSo
Summary: I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY.
1. a hell hound ruins my life

Hell hounds suck

"Michael, Collin! Get down here!" Mrs. Annabeth Jackson-Chase called to her two kids, while cradling her third in the crook of her arm.

"PERCY!" She called to her dearly beloved husband. "Put your work away and get ready for dinner!"

"Coming, love!" he answered, obviously way too caught up in his work to have heard what she had said. Annabeth sighed and stomped up the stairs to pull her husband away from his work, still holding her month-old daughter, Jane, in her arms.

Peeking into his work room, Annabeth whipped out her dagger and set her daughter down as soon as she saw the massive hell hound viciously attacking her husband.

"PERCY!" she screamed, readying herself to fight to save her husband, but before she did so, she caught a glimpse of her kids rushing up the stairs.

"_Oh, shit!" _she thought just before she dove into the fight.

Chapter two

Annabeth almost wished she had left with the hell hound to save her from her children's volley of questions. She sighed again.

"We heard you scream-"

"You, like, took out a dagger-"

"Mom you stabbed it, like, '_HI-YA!'-"_

"What was that thing?"

"Like, yeah?"

"Is it gone?

"What happened to dad?"

"Is he okay?"

"ENOUGH!" She commanded. "I am going to go clean up your father. You will go downstairs with Jane and stay completely silent until I get there. Understood?


	2. I get sucked into a portal

Hell hounds suck Chapter two

We headed down stairs, where our nine-year-old twins were waiting for us.

"Colin, Michael," I began. "We're-"

"Secret agents?"

"Super heroes?"

"Aliens?"

"Ninjas?"

"Be quiet or no dessert for a week if I hear a peep out of either of you!" Percy threatened, giving Annabeth a nod.

"Well, boys, you know the Greek gods?" she asked wearily.

"Ooh, ooh! I know! You're demigods, and you met at camp half-blood, and you're a son of Poseidon," Michael said, pointing at Percy. "And you're a daughter of Athena," Colin exclaimed, turning to Annabeth, "and you went on quests and-"

"_How do you know this?"_ Percy and Annabeth demanded at the exact same time. Their twins stared at them in horror, their hands clamped tightly over their mouths. Shakily, Michael held out a beat-up copy of _The_ _Lightning Thief. _ Annabeth flipped through the pages furiously, while Percy questioned the kids.

"Who gave it to you?"

"We got it from the school library. Don't rip it mom, or you'll pay for it!'" they wailed. She continued frantically.

"How much have you read?"

Silence.

"HOW MUCH?

Then, in a small voice, "This is our second time reading the series, Dad."

Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration, then sighed. She had been half hoping that they wouldn't have to tell them, and look what happened.

A crashing sound erupted into the atmosphere, then an infant's wails pierced the air. "Jane!" Annabeth gasped. She sprinted into the kitchen, with Percy and the twins hot on her heels. Annabeth stopped as if she had run in to a glass wall and Percy and the twins slammed into her body, which was tense as wire. Percy was about to complain when he saw what she was looking at. The gaping time portal in front of them had pushed Jane, who was wailing like a banshee, off to the side in and was about to suck them in. Annabeth screamed and turned towards the kids, who seemed to be frozen in time, as Jane's wailing had stopped abruptly. Percy hung on to Annabeth as they inched closer to the swirling time portal. Her vision blurred, and she held one image in her head as they slid closer to the portal.

"Percy, don't leave me, don't go…"

That image was camp half-blood.


	3. authors note!

Sorry! This is just an author's note!

Please review! I have writer's block and I don't know what to write

please tell me your ideas! Who knows! If you review with your info for a character you might find yourself in my story! Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. we get spied on by a goddess

Hi guys!

I'm kind of stuck so this chapter will start out a little slow!

READ ON!

-Adi G.

P.S: I have decided that they don't know it was a time portal! Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Her vision blurred, and she held one image in her head as they slid closer to the portal.<strong>

**"Percy, don't leave me, don't go…"**

**That image was camp half-blood.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, Percy, let me sleep… I don't wanna wake up…"

Someone coughed awkwardly, and Annabeth shot upward in the cot she was lying on.

"Ow!" she complained, having hit her head on something hard. As it turned out, that was Grover's head.

"Grover! How are you! Where am I and where's Percy?" Annabeth said breathlessly.

"What do you mean? You two were in the canoe lake, ah, kissing, and you fell out and hit your head and Percy brought you here and he was worried sick even though it was only a bump on the head and you should probably go see him," Grover said with the same speed.

"But that doesn't make sense! We were in our kitchen, then the portal appeared, and we were sucked in, and then I wake up here and bang into you!" she corrected.

"No, you're just kinda confused. I'm telling the truth! Anyway, go see Percy. He _is _worried sick." At that, Annabeth sprinted off to find him. "He's in the arena!" Grover shouted after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy wasn't in the arena, so Annabeth went down to the beach, which she remembered was his favourite place at camp. "Percy?" she called out.

"I'm here, annabeth." She found Percy skipping stones in the water a little way off.

"Percy, what happened? One second we were being sucked into a portal, and then we wake up here! Did you see how young everybody was? It's like we went back in time!" At that percy turned to face her, his sea-green eyes wide with realization. It was then that Annabeth noticed how young he was, just like every body else. "Percy, you look like you did when we were 16!"

"You, too! Annabeth, I think we _did_ go back in time! But how did we end up here?" he wondered, staring at Annabeth. She bit her lip, and blushed a deep red. "Annabeth...", he started.

"Percy, I don't know why, but when we went through the time portal, I was thinking of camp half-blood right after the titan war, right after you..."

"Right after I kissed you." he filled in to the awkward silence that followed. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her forehead and was about to kiss her lips when they were interrupted by familiar high-pitched giggling. Sharing an irritated glance, Percy and Annabeth searched the greenery around them, and when Percy saw a tell-tale lock of platinum blond hair sticking out of a bush, Annabeth nodded and yanked on it, forcing their viewer to stand up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! I just had it curled!" Aphrodite squealed, smacking Annabeth's hand. She smiled sweetly at the "new" couple and squealed again. "Awww, you guys are just so cute! I couldn't resist spying on you! But when I heard all that time portal stuff, I just couldn't help laughing! I mean, if you could go back to your youth, and start your life over again, wouldn't you do it? It would be plain stupid if you didn't!" she bubbled.

"Well, Annabeth, she has a point. We could stay and redo our lives, or we could go back, if we find out how." Percy said, analysing their options. "It's your choice, annabeth."

Annabeth glared at Percy. "Thanks for helping." Percy shrugged. Aphrodite watched them go back and forth like a tennis match. " All right. I think we should . . ."

* * *

><p>HA HA! if I get lots of reviews, I'll have the next chapter in by tommorow!<p>

please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!

talk to you next time!

-Adi G.

P.S: the lost hero DID NOT happen. SORRY!


	5. we prank prank our boyfriends

Hi guys!

I was just wondering if guys read this.

If you are one, please review and TELL ME!

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!

-Adi G.

P.S: this is actually about a week _after_ the titan war, so all the funerals are done and Percabeth is official now. _And _there is Thalico, so she broke her oath!

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, Annabeth, she has a point. We could stay and redo our lives, or we could go back, if we find out how." Percy said, analyzing their options. "It's your choice, Annabeth."<strong>

**Annabeth glared at Percy. "Thanks for helping." Percy shrugged. Aphrodite watched them go back and forth like a tennis match. "All right. I think we should . . ."**

* * *

><p>"All right. I think we should stay here for now, until we find a reason to go back or how to go back. Deal?" Annabeth said.<p>

"Deal. Gods, I love you, Wise girl. You are just perfect. You know that, right?" Percy admitted, forgetting about Aphrodite completely.

"That was so sweet! Well, I must be going now! Ta-ta, lovebirds!" Aphrodite said hurriedly.

"Hey, we need some answers! Tell us what happened!" Percy shouted, his happiness quickly turning into anger.

"Sorry, I can't!" Aphrodite answered and disappeared, only a whiff of designer perfume left as evidence that she was ever there.

"That worked out well," Percy said, running his hand through his messy black hair. Annabeth smiled.

"Look on the bright side, Seaweed brain. At least we're not back in the '90s. Gods, that would have been awful!" she reminded him. He laughed, his mind momentarily clearing of worries.

"Well, at least we have each other, right?" He said, leaning in for a kiss. She accepted it and opened her mouth a bit, inviting him in. He took the invitation, and placed his hand on her waist. But, again, they were rudely interrupted, but this time by a blushing Nico.

"Sorry, Nico. Got a little carried away." Percy admitted guiltily.

"S'okay, Percy. Thalia just sent me to get Annabeth. She said it was an emergency." At that, Annabeth's face lit up and she ran off to find Thalia.

"I wonder what that was about." Percy said, glancing at Nico.

Nico held his hands up as a gesture of surrender. "If I knew I would tell you, Fish Boy."

But Percy was already zoned out, thinking of Annabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Annabeth~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth waited impatiently outside of Zeus's cabin, waiting for Thalia to come out.

when Thalia came out, her face was flushed with excitement. "You ready?" she asked.

Annabeth nodded, her eyes wild with anticipation for what they were about to do.

she and Thalia started walking casually towards the forest, as if they weren't boiling over with excitement.

"So, how do we do this?" Annabeth said quietly.

"We start out by leading them on, and then they'll walk straight in into the trap." Thalia explained calmly.

"And then we'll hand them over to the Aphrodite Cabin. Ah, this is going to be so funny!", Annabeth squealed, then clapped her hand over her mouth, because she_ never_ squealed.

Thalia just laughed, and bit her lip. Annabeth glared at her.

"Okay, now we go to opposite sides of the forest and slowly lure them into the middle. Got it?" Thalia commanded. Annabeth nodded unable to speak through her excitement.

They were going to prank their boyfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be so funny!<strong>

**Please R&R! Thanks!**

**-Adi G.**


	6. Percy is upside down

okay guys,

this is the longest chapter yet and I hope you appreciate it!

ENJOY!

-Adi G.

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay, now we go to opposite sides of the forest and slowly lure them into the middle. Got it?" Thalia commanded. Annabeth nodded, unable to speak through her excitement.<strong>

**They were going to prank their boyfriends.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, you ready?" Thalia asked. Annabeth sighed with pleasure and, nodding, headed of to the east side of the woods.<p>

Thalia watched her go. She called to her friends in the Aphrodite cabin that were waiting nearby. "Tell Percy to go to the east side of the woods, and Nico to go to the west. Now go, go, go!" The Aphrodite cabin was also in on this, as they were helping Thalia and Annabeth to capture the boys and then "torture" them. Of course the "torture" would not actually be painful, just annoying and _very_ humiliating. Thalia rubbed her hands together with an malicious glee. Who knew she could be so evil?

~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Percy ~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was just stabbing out a dummy's guts when the giggling Aphrodite girl came up to him with a piece of paper. He thanked her and glared at her when she didn't go away. Sighing, he read the note.

_Meet me in the east side of the forest._

_-Wisegirl_

Confused, Percy wondered why Annabeth called him there and, on top of everything, why_ she _was there. Nonetheless, he shoved the note into his pocket and headed to the east side of the forest. From time to time he felt an unpleasant tingling on the back of his neck, like he was being watched, which, of course, he was. The forest seemed dark and uninviting, but that didn't stop Percy, because what if Annabeth was in trouble? This new thought sent Percy running crashing into the woods. But a sudden realization stopped him. Annabeth was a big girl, she could handle herself. Percy almost laughed at himself, but a single word stopped him.

"Percy?" The voice called. _No_, Percy reminded himself, _not the voice. _Annabeth's voice.

"I'm here, Wisegirl!" he answered, cringing at the echoes it created in the darkening forest. he looked up to see Annabeth standing before him. Except she wasn't _dressed _like Annabeth.

She was wearing a slightly translucent silver nightgown, so Percy could see the curves of her body. Her hair was loose, the golden waves falling down to her mid-back. She wasn't wearing any shoes, so Percy tried to ask if he should carry her, but came out as something like, "uhhmmm gah".

Annabeth laughed and placed Percy's hands on her waist, making his eyes widen until it seemed like they were going to pop out of his head. She pulled him in for a kiss, using all her willpower not to let it get to far out of hand. She turned to walk, leading Percy behind her, but he pulled her back, murmuring to her,"Am I dreaming?"

"if you are, it will definitely get better if you follow me," she whispered seductively. He wound his arm around her waist and allowed her to pull him deeper into the forest. Poor Percy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Nico ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico was playing with Mrs. O'Leary, just minding his own business, when the flirty Aphrodite girl strutted up to him and handed him the note, making sure to brush his hand. He thanked her uncomfortably and walked off to read the note in privacy;

_I'm in the west side of the woods._

_-T.G._

Nico's eyebrows furrowed as he read this, as it was extremely unlike Thalia to hold secret meetings. He started walking towards the forest anyway, because what did it matter? She could only maim, torture, humiliate, shock... _Wait, WHAT? She would never do that to you! _Nico took a deep breath, steadying himself. But what if she was in trouble? The thought made him panic like no other, sending him hustling to the woods. But he calmed suddenly, realizing that Thalia was probably just as dangerous as he was. Nico started to chuckle, but the sound of someone walking towards him stopped him.

He whirled around, ready for a fight, but the sight of Thalia standing there dropped his jaw and made his eyes bulge. Wearing a tight black miniskirt over black fishing net stockings, and an even tighter lacy black tank-top, her spiky black hair was done in its normal style, but also differently, in a way. Strutting over to him, she pushed him down on to the soft earth, and, straddling him with her legs, she grinned down at him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him for a long kiss that left them both breathless. "I want to show you something," she murmured temptingly. Nico nodded like a small child, his head bouncing up and down, and his imagination running wild with what she wanted to "show" him. She placed her hands on his chest, and pushed herself up gracefully, walking backwards into the forest, while Nico stumbled after her. He grabbed her hand and she led him deeper into the woods. Poor Nico.

~~~~~ with Annabeth ~~~~~

Percy followed annabeth through the woods, trusting her and only her to guide him, as he could not think when she was so nearby, looking so beautiful. One time she caught him looking, and he looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself.

"Where are you taking me, exactly?" he wondered out loud. She laughed, a sound which was so perfect, it hurt. "A secret place." was all she said.

when they reached their apparent destination, Annabeth slipped out of his grasp. "Wait here." she commanded. "I'll be right back."

Percy had only been waiting for about thirty seconds when Nico stumbled into the small clearing. "Nico? What are _you_ doing here?'

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Annabeth-"

"Thalia-"

the were only beginning to realize what happened when the ropes swooped down and caught each of them by the ankle, suspending them upside down in the air.

"WHA-" the boys started to shout, but then realization washed over them and they stopped abruptly.

"oh."

"WISEGIRL!"

"PINE CONE FACE!"

"Quiet down, boys!" snapped a somehow angelic voice from below. **(Ha! Now that's ironic!)** The boys tilted their heads to see their girlfriends howling with silent laughter.

Percy was about to shout at her, when he was roughly gagged. He turned to Nico to see the same thing had happened to him.

Suddenly the girls' laughter died down and Percy and Nico turned to glare at them at the same time.

Annabeth sighed. "I told you I would get back at you for the waterfalls, seaweed brain."

Thalia smiled. "You owed me for the pies, death boy."

Both girls smiled evilly at the same time, making the boys shudder.

"Now, what to do with you . . . "

* * *

><p>MUA-HA-HA-HA! I AM THE MASTER OF EVIL!<p>

**meaning:** I just did the best chapter in my story and ended it with a cliffie.

please review and tell me if you liked it! I worked very hard! It's 1,326 words!

-Adi G.


	7. final authors note!

I've decided not ot continue this story,but i will be starting a couple M-rated stories for Percy Jackson and Twilight.

Sorry to the people who thought this story would actually get somewhere! (If there even are any... :( BOO HOO!)

-Adi G.


End file.
